


the aftermath

by Larrant



Series: count down [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrant/pseuds/Larrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But this is the here, this is the now- she offers him her hand, and he takes it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eekanimp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eekanimp).



 

_._

_._

_But this is the here, this is the now- she offers him her hand, and he takes it._

  

* * *

 

When he wakes up in the mornings he always marvels at it- the light that breaks through the drawn curtains, the smell of grass in the air, even the shuttle exhaust that is distinctive against the fresh scent of cut wood and wind and dew. It’s wholly devoid of the metallic scent that had followed him around everywhere on the Finalizer, from the canteen to the showers. He finds he prefers this by far.

 

He still dreams of it- of course he does- it’s impossible not to, dreams of red and black and white and bright piercing blue- but when he wakes, his dreams will be forgotten, and the hollowness he wakes with will be replaced in moments by the warmth of the sun on his skin.

 

One day, he thinks, even that will fade- he does not know whether or not he wishes for it to, but it is somewhat of a relief for him to think that.

 

In truth when he got here, he had thought he would always be an outsider. But it seems as if Rey’s word is enough for most people on the base- she is strangely charismatic in her completely uncharismatic manner- able to make anybody like her and listen to her, trust her. Even if they do not trust _him_ , they seemingly are willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

Mostly by that he is referring to Rey’s two best friends, because he doesn’t really care about any of the others. Those two probably have more of a personal cause to hate him than anyone else on the base, but… now that does not seem true at all. Certainly, Finn is still in the process of acclimating to Kylo, but he’s made mostly of awkward smiles and terribly burnt cookie offerings. The man relies on Rey’s judgement far too much, accepting her words just like that and letting go of whatever animosity he’d held for Kylo before. Whatever mistrust had been in his eyes, it had faded within days- replaced with an empathy that Kylo still did not understand, not really.

 

Poe, on the other hand, just doesn’t trust him at all. But they’re Rey’s best friends, so they tolerate him, and in return he tolerates them.

 

So maybe he tolerates Finn a little more, considering the last batch of cookies he’d been given were actually palatable, and he’s been looking up his old cake recipes wondering if he should be making one for Finn.

 

Mostly he just keeps himself to himself, takes on the odd job fixing shuttles and speeders- at least it helps him feel like he’s doing something, most days.

 

Right now though, Rey is standing in front of him, expression completely determined, feet apart and standing firm. He stares at her, wondering what on earth is the matter.

 

“Yes?” He asks, attempting to put a note of enquiry into his voice.

 

She doesn’t speak, still looking at him as if he is some sort of huge obstacle or puzzle she is figuring out how to solve.

 

He waves his hand at her, wondering if she might speak any time soon.

 

“Is there a reason I’m graced with your presence today?” He says politely, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes.” Comes her prompt reply to him. “Just… don’t move.” And then she takes a deep breath.

 

So sometimes Rey is a little eccentric. He opens his mouth about to question her- he wonders whether or not this might be something Poe has gotten her up to again- either way, it's best to find out early, “What exactly-”

 

And that’s as far as he gets, because then Rey’s eyes are squeezing shut and she is literally shoving her head forwards and then his nose is getting flattened and there is a mouth that is smashing messily on his and Maker even his _teeth_ feel bruised what is she doing.

 

Rey might have no idea how to kiss someone, but clearly having watched a holovid or two and having a lot of enthusiasm is making up for it. Even if his teeth feel like they’re going to break in the process.

 

To be fair, they make a mess of that kiss.

 

He’s laughing helplessly by the time they break apart- both at her inexperience and at the sudden welling of something like happiness- something like love- inside him so full it might burst, and the expression on Rey’s face is halfway torn between embarrassment and unrepentance.

 

“Don’t laugh,” she hisses, face bright red, and then when he only laughs harder, she reluctantly joins in after a moment until they are two laughing idiots in the hallway.

 

Later, when Poe sidles up to her and asks if it worked in a mock low tone, he can’t help but to laugh again, even when Rey elbows him in the stomach- and it occurs to him, briefly, that this must be happiness.

 

 


End file.
